Warmth of a Summer's Rose
by TheArcaneRose
Summary: "Cinder had fought through a tough life. No one got any sympathy from her. But this hooded girl proved one thing, and that was that some people were already breaking. They just needed people to put them back together. She couldn't walk on by, she knew she couldn't." CinderxRuby. Rated T just to be safe. On hiatus, check profile for details.
1. Chapter 1

**"I see fire. Blood in the breeze. And I hope that you'll remember me."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the song above. **

Her rhythmic footsteps echoed throughout the abandoned park. It was quite a depressing site: burned trees were the main attraction and charred leaves covered the ground, crunching beneath Cinder's boots. The sky had a distinct amber tinge from nearby fires. She could practically still feel the lingering heat of the flames.

It hadn't always been like this, you know. This small town on the edge of Vytal had been a haven. Being born here was one of the few luxuries many people failed to afford. The town had been dotted with beautiful trees, berries dangling from their low-hanging branches. The soft grass from the endless fields which provided entertainment from dusk until dawn.

Many people, after school, would take to the fields. They would run around and, after depleting the last of their dwindling energy, would fall asleep with each other in the velvety grass. Everything was seemingly perfect.

That was, until the town had been raided.

Cinder was no stranger to fire, but even she cowered from the pillars of flame which engulfed and devoured the houses. Trees were left to look as they should in autumn, without leaves. Dead. The bastards who started this finished their tirade by taking prisoners in the children and beating, molesting or just downright murdering their parents.

It was a ghost town now, no one wanted to live here. This unique area of beauty and serenity had become just another dead spot of the map of Remnant. The gentle breeze never blew through anyone's hair. The sun never bathed the skin of young adolescents anymore. The town, and its spirit, had died.

Cinder didn't even know why she stayed. Perhaps she found it ironically comforting that she had spent her whole life being raised in the ashes from her fire aura-user parents. Now, she was walking through the smouldering ashes of the place where she was raised. Her parents had taken off, leaving Cinder alone.

Every time she tried to sleep, she still heard the smouldering houses and fragments of ghastly screams. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in days.

Cold air lingered now, like a punishment for those who had stayed in this hell. It nipped at Cinder's skin occasionally, so she spent most days sitting by her own small wood fire, wanting to cry herself to sleep. That was impossible. Cinder never cried.

To no avail, Cinder had tried to salvage the town for what it was: a silent area. It wasn't though. The memories still screamed right in her ear.

**What's that? **Cinder finally awoke from her depressive trance to see something in the distance, something red. Upon further inspection, it was a hooded girl. The movement of her shoulders, the rocking of her body, suggested that she was crying. Cinder saw it as a sign of weakness. A sign of fragility.

A sign of innocence.

Cinder had fought through a tough life. No one got any sympathy from her. But this hooded girl proved one thing, and that was that some people were already breaking. They just needed people to put them back together. She couldn't walk on by, she knew she couldn't.

She stopped at the side of the girl, who had not noticed her arrival yet. The hood was draped over her face and she clutched something close to her chest.

"Hello?" Cinder began slowly and quietly. She didn't want to end up startling the girl. The last thing this child needed was to run off and become stranded in this hellhole.

The girl, still sniffing, turned to meet Cinder's calm gaze. The sudden turn caused her hood to fall from her face. It was where the raven-haired girl's heart would have broken had it not already have been strengthened. Her eyes were bloodshot red, coupled with a salty river that ran down her cheeks. The large, silver eyes conveyed depression. This girl wasn't going to make it without someone to guide her.

Her black hair, dyed red at the tips, was dishevelled and filthy. The girl's face was dotted with patches of dry blood and mud. Her clothes were all tattered, except her cloak.

"What's your name?" Cinder asked in the softest voice she could manage. Even then, it was still firmer than she would have liked.

"R-Ruby," the girl spluttered, barely able to hold back her cries.

"I'm Cinder. What happened?" Her words were simple, in an attempt to get the girl to talk. Cinder had heard it was better to speak about your problems.

Ruby froze, as memories presumably flooded back to her. She looked back down at the ground, a tear dripping onto a half-burned leaf.

Cinder knew there would only be more to follow as she recalled the only comforting gesture she could and put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, noticing how soft her skin felt beneath her t-shirt. What caught her off-guard was when Ruby threw her arms around Cinder and buried her face into the hollow of her neck.

Cinder was about to protest until she felt the tears trickling onto her shoulder. Her loud wails were the only thing breaking the silence. For all Cinder knew, they were the only two left in this town.

Not knowing what to do, Cinder tentatively put her arms around Ruby to try and calm her down. It seemed to do the trick as her violent shaking subsided and she was reduced to heavy breathing. The warmth exhales lightly tickling Cinder's neck every time it came into contact.

After a while, she gently held Ruby out at arm's length. Her eyes were still reddened, as was her face. The tears had ceased, or were a lot less infrequent at least. Even her mouth was trying to turn up into a gracious smile. While that girl was smiling, Cinder knew she couldn't help but return it.

"Thank you so much, Cinder," Ruby said, giving the most sincere smile she could muster. In truth, Cinder found it adorable. It wasn't like her to open up like this, but there was a first time for everything.

"No need," Cinder said, still holding her smile. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe."

The pair glanced up at the red and purple painted sky. Coldness began to settle in as the brunette sneezed. Clearly, she had felt more of the cold than she would have liked. Just like Cinder in many ways. Ruby almost reminded the older girl of herself when she was younger.

"Okay," Ruby said, placing her hand into Cinder's, her cheeks slowly tinting a light pink.

The older girl chuckled at the innocence of a girl who had looked so broken. It was always elating when you feel you've actually done something to help. Slowly, Cinder walked forward. She was already enjoying the younger girl's company and wanted it to last.

"Where are we going, Cinder?" Ruby asked, tugging on the older girl's sleeve.

"One place that I know hasn't been touched."

The walk was pleasantly silent. Normally it would have been unwelcome but now each of them had someone to enjoy the quietness with. For the first time in at least a week, they weren't alone. It was a longed-for change.

Now there was a pair of footsteps echoing through the park.

"So, Ruby," Cinder began. Still hesitant about dwelling on this subject.

"Yeah?" Ruby replied, snuggling closer to Cinder's arm, further deterring her from asking the question.

"What… What happened to make you so upset?"

"It's nothing," Ruby muttered, her demeanour taking a U-turn.

Cinder stopped and turned Ruby to face her. Her fiery eyes locked with Ruby's soft, metallic ones. "Ruby, don't keep it bottled up inside. You know I'm going to listen."

Ruby shifted uncomfortably, trying to avoid Cinder's stare.

"Please." Cinder was begging now. She didn't know she even cared that much.

Ruby, finally relenting, leaned closer to Cinder. "Well, it all started when the town was raided."

* * *

**A week earlier…**

Ruby had always been happy. She lived alone with her mother, who was a former renowned huntress. Summer Rose had given up her aspiration to pursue her second one: to raise a child. That child came in the form of her beloved daughter, Ruby Rose.

Ruby was the splitting image of her mother, but younger and with shorter hair. Summer had dreamed for her daughter to follow in her footsteps and become a huntress. Judging from her early skill, even with her mother's own sword, Scarlet Bloom.

One day, for Ruby's tenth birthday, Ruby was given a red cloak. It had been passed down through the generations of the Rose family. All of them had been huntresses, so it was monumental that Summer was trusting Ruby with this cloak.

Ruby could still remember the words her mother had said: "You may still be young, my little rose. But one day, you can still change the world." She didn't understand the words at the time, but now they stood out in Ruby's mind. Her mother was great when it came to eloquence.

The day after her birthday, Ruby had awaked to screams and cries. The strong stench of smoke invaded her nostrils and rushed into her lungs, causing her to viciously splutter. The flashing lights that accompanied it. The searing heat that caused sweat to trickle down the back of Ruby's neck.

It took her a while to realise that there was a fire.

Ruby barrelled out of the house, clutching her cloak tightly. The tears were already in freefall. Her eyes quickly scanned the area to try and find her mother. The hint of white, contrasting to the dull black and flickering amber, signalled where she was.

"Mommy!" Ruby cried, running as fast as her legs would carry her (which was fast, taking her semblance into account).

Summer allowed a glance over a shoulder to see her daughter. Quickly, she used the dust in her sword to slash at the two opposing thugs, instantly killing them.

Ruby wrapped her mother in a hug, hoping she would disappear into the warmth. She wanted to wake up and find out that this was all a dream.

"Ruby, go to the basement!" her mother told her, parting from her as she dispatched a third one, the blood splattering onto her hands. It simply reiterated that this was indeed real.

"But… mommy," Ruby felt as if she was going to cry.

It seemed as if time froze around them when Summer cupped her daughter's cheeks, the blood rubbing off on them. "I'll be back, Ruby. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." Ruby was distraught, but she knew what she had to do. She sprinted for the house and, once she was inside, locked herself in the basement. It was secure, but lonely and extremely cold. Ruby curled up into a ball and wrapped her cloak around her. It barely conserved her warmth. She could only prey that her mother would be ok. Surely she would though.

She promised.

* * *

**Eight hours later…**

The smell of smoke was still there, but the screams had diminished. After eight hours, and not sleeping a wink, there was peace to an extent. The crackling of flames could still be heard. To Ruby, all of this meant that it was over. She could resume life as normal with her mother. All she had to do now was find her, if she could.

She wearily unlocked the hatch and climbed out of the basement. Peering out, she noticed that there was no sun and the rain was slowly starting to fall. It was infrequent but noticeable. The buildings were, as guessed, still burning. It showed that the thugs must have used Dust crystals to start the fires. They could burn for days if left untreated.

Ruby looked around and noticed that the house was a smoking relic of what it once was. So was just about every house that wasn't still burning. Very few seemed to have been burned normally. Bodies littered the ground, no one she knew too well was there but it was still a ghastly sight to witness at ten years old.

Ruby suddenly stopped. Her heart breaking. Her eyes clouding over as if ready to rain tears. Her mother was among the bodies, and she wasn't moving.

Ruby's breath caught in her throat as she took small steps towards her mother. She didn't want to, but it felt as if she had no other choice.

Summer was a mess of cuts and blood, her white cloak torn and her eyes closed. All the signs of a deceased person.

She crouched beside her mother, her lips trembling. She didn't want to believe it, but it was true: Summer Rose was dead.

Ruby tried to cry but there was nothing. She felt empty. As if all of the innocence and purity had been ripped out of her. Anger, sadness and vengeance would have fueled the mill of mixed emotions, had there been anything to fuel. Eventually, she sank into her mother's chest and closed her eyes. She spoke two last words before she fell into a nightmare-ridden sleep.

"You promised…"

* * *

**The present day…**

Cinder finally arrived back at her house. It was one of the few that had barely been touched. She had been listening politely to Ruby the whole time, allowing her to cry when needed. It hurt Cinder, but not as much as it should have. She was never close to her family. Hell, this girl felt more like family after half an hour than her parents did after seventeen years.

"I just feel so alone, like I have no one who matters anymore," Ruby said as she followed Cinder inside. There was a bed downstairs, although it looked uncomfortable.

"But you do Ruby," Cinder said. "You have me now. I'll take you under my wing for as long as you want."

Ruby's eyes lit up as she looked back up to her new friend. "You really mean that?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks so much!" Ruby threw her arms around Cinder, causing her to stagger back onto the bed. Once she adjusted, she hoisted Ruby onto her lap and held her, stroking her hair gently, strangely enjoying the feeling of Ruby's soft tresses. It was something she had seen mothers do before.

"Do you have any other family members?" Cinder asked. Her voice was the most soothing it had been in a while.

"Yeah, my uncle, Qrow and my sister, Yang."

"Yang Rose? Peculiar," Cinder muttered. "Where are they?"

"No," Ruby chuckled. "Her name's actually Yang Xiao Long."

"How does she have a different second name to you?"

"…I don't know." Ruby laughed. "I guess I never thought about it." Ruby's face suddenly fell into a frown. "But they both live in Vale. That's too far away!"

"I'll get you there. Until then, you can stay with me."

"Thank you." Ruby yawned and leaned against Cinder's shoulder. She loved the older girl's smooth skin. It reminded her of her mother. Her mother…

"Mommy…" Ruby whispered as she smiled and began breathing lightly. Before, like she had with her now deceased mother, she fell asleep in Cinder's arms.

Cinder was shocked but still gave her a warm smile. Ruby was actually starting to think of Cinder as a mother figure in her life. She was jubilant that she had actually helped this girl, opened her eyes and told her that she wasn't alone. Little did Ruby know, but she had opened Cinder's eyes too. Sometimes all you need is a little leverage from someone to pull you back up.

Cinder sighed as she held Ruby tightly. It was one of those times she felt truly content. She just hoped that it lasted. The last thing she felt before falling asleep was Ruby's warmth, and one lingering thought.

**I've always wanted a child of my own.**

* * *

**A/N: Quick update! But for a completely different story. The idea literally came to me this morning so I thought about it and wrote it all today. It was mainly just practice so my future fics will be better. Also, for some reason, I like the idea of CinderxRuby and I don't think there are enough stories on this subject. **

**If people do enjoy this, I'll consider continuing it. Basically, it would end when the main canon starts (when Ruby goes to Beacon) and wouldn't last as long as my current fic, From Black to White. So remember to review, favourite and follow! Thanks for reading.**

**(Not a new chapter, updated to correct some mistakes. Sorry...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**"****I'm left alone, a part of me is gone, and I'm not moving on, so wait for me, I know the day will come…"**

Broken dreams and a broken mind. Ruby was standing alone. Ominous grey mist was slowly creeping around her. No warmth from Cinder, just cold tendrils waiting to ensnare her.

The distorted image of the mother was faded through the clouds. Ruby wanted to reach out and grab her. To pull her in for a hug and realise that it never happened. She couldn't though; she was frozen to the spot.

It may not have been a perfect rendition of her mother, but she was speaking two words repeatedly. "I promise." Her mother had broken it. She had left Ruby. **Mommy never breaks promises. **Ruby could only think that, as her mouth was also forbidden from moving. This body didn't feel like hers anymore, only the thoughts that circulated inside its head belonged to her.

Horrible thoughts to be left alone with.

Dozens of reasons arose to why her mother broke her promise. One more prominent than all: **Was she disappointed in me? **Summer had placed all of her faith in her daughter to carry on the family's legacy. Was Ruby too weak to do that? The young girl could think of no alternative. **Maybe I should be stronger, like mommy. **

Out of the clouds, a figure of her mother materialised in front of Ruby. Her face was etched with regret and her head was shaking in disapproval, but her mouth was still speaking the same words. "I promise."

Summer leaned in slowly, each second being increasingly agonising for Ruby. Warmth was what Ruby expected to encase her in a thick, comforting blanket. Nothing but the icy coldness was what she got. This was what it had all come to. Ruby was battling her own mind, determined not to let it fall into a blank void.

**Why did she have to leave me?**

* * *

"Ruby!"

A light. It momentarily blinded Ruby. A strange sense of comfort and heat spread throughout her body. Her body finally responded to her as her arm groggily moved to shield her eyes. The voice did not belong to her mother, it belonged to Cinder.

"Cinder…" Ruby spoke the word carefully, as if testing it out for the first time. It was such an elegant name, so beautiful. Especially since it belonged to such a seemingly endearing person. Like her mother's name, Summer, it felt strangely warm.

"It's good to see you're awake." Then the heat was gone, leaving Ruby feeling cold. Her hands grasped the air until she felt something soft and, on instinct, pulled herself closer to it.

"Ouch!" Ruby didn't know that it was Cinder's hair until the silky strands slipped through her fingers as the older woman jolted back.

Finally, Ruby blinked until her vision was filled with a face. It was Cinder's, and her expression showed slight ire, much to Ruby's obliviousness.

Ruby reached out and drew her hand across Cinder's cheeks. "They're so smooth and so warm too…" The second realisation made Ruby hold Cinder closer and nuzzle her cheeks against the ebony-haired woman's face.

Consequently, the contact caused Cinder's cheeks to grow warmer. That only served to force Ruby to hold on tighter. The older girl did not resist at first. There was something about actually being hugged that made her want more. Unfortunately, there was work to be done. No matter how much both of them just felt like continuing this, they both had lives to live.

"Ruby, we have to get up now." Cinder tried to keep her voice firm, but it was proving difficult.

"Five more minutes, mommy," Ruby muttered, her head drifting onto Cinder's shoulder.

**She's really treating me like her mother. **The thought stimulated her. Even though she was only seventeen. It had been one of her goals. All her life she had wanted to raise a child and give them the life she never had. The family life had always sounded peaceful.

Until she was blinded by the flames.

Her parents had always taught her that existence was just hell, and it was her choice on deciding what level she was on. While most children were encouraged with their dreams, Cinder was disheartened until she was forced to believe that life was just a delay until you were sent to the barren place after death.

It was why she had taken it upon herself to master the art of fire-aura. The flames were her companions in the 'dark, unforgiving world'. Light and warmth were her gifts; Cinder took it as her duty to bestow them onto people who needed them.

And to burn those who deserved nothing less than it.

"Come on, hurry up!" Cinder had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed Ruby climb out of her arms.

"I'm coming." **Poor girl. She's going to have to learn to fend for herself. **

"Is there anything you want to do?" The girl said, clutching Cinder's hand.

"I wanted to ask you something, actually." The two stepped into the outside, the smell of smoke and flames had weakened. It just showed the last vestiges of these pitifully unstable houses. Sound of rubble bouncing off the ground and the supports creaking under every breeze only outlined the damage.

"About what?"

"What were you dreaming about?" Cinder had awoken from it, in fact. The constant muttering and quivering stirred her, so she used her aura to try and soothe the younger girl. No matter what, it must have been a bad one.

"There was just nothing," Ruby said, turning away. "Just my mother was upset at me."

"Why would she be upset with you?"

"I'm not strong." Ruby gazed up at the sky, where the sun was hiding vanishing behind the clouds. "My mommy's watching from up there now. She's expecting me to be a good huntress, but I just can't!"

"It's not easy getting over loss," Cinder said, tiredly looking back at her old house. "When you actually have something to lose."

"You don't look upset after you lost everything."

Cinder sighed as she rested her chin on her knees. "I never **had** anything to lose. I just had what I gave myself."

"Alright… Cinder?"

"Yes?"

"What's that dark spot on your cheek?"

Cinder froze as Ruby sat up and studied at Cinder's suddenly hard-set face. The way her frown twisted and her eyes narrowed at her question.

"Ruby, it's nothing."

"But, I-"

"It's nothing!" Cinder's shrill yell pierced the air. Lasting flames near them flared up before dying down, leaving in a thin layer of dullness.

Ruby recoiled from the sudden hostility. She had never been snapped at before. Nothing she had done had ever been enough to anger anyone. Her subsequent breaths were doing little to keep her calm as she felt shame well up inside the pit of her stomach as it slowly spread to her heart.

"I need some time." Without another word, Cinder began walking away from Ruby. The younger girl was obviously hurt, especially when Cinder didn't turn back. Only Ruby wasn't discouraged by this, because she saw that Cinder was in pain too. Physical, mental or both, she should be helping no matter what her own problems were.

Meanwhile, the flames were dancing up around Cinder with every heavy breath. Cinder was a jigsaw of imperfections in a sense. The way each piece fit together to make her. Whether it was on the inside or the outside, they made Cinder Fall.

Sighing, she drew her hand over the dark spot, wincing from her own touch. It had happened only the day before the raid. Her father had returned intoxicated, a bottle of ale practically glued to his hand. He was an aggressive drunk, so he had set his sights on the first weaker figure in the house: his own daughter.

It may have felt like a dream, but the words were real. Every pained cry and every insult had been terribly real. It definitely felt as if they were.

**"****What are you doing with that flame?**

**"****I was practising."**

**"****You know you're not supposed to, you stupid mutt!" **

The pain had exploded across her face at that moment. It was not the first time, but Cinder would make sure it was the last. The following events were a blur. Only the smell of burnt flesh still remained. Nothing would cover that up.

Looking up, Cinder watched the water trickling down from a broken pipe, dripping into the puddle below. Cinder could only attempt to take in her distorted reflection from the murky water. Even then, she knew what she **would **have seen – a taciturn loner who pushed away what she did have. Very few ever gave her a second chance.

"Cinder, what's wrong?"

There was always the odd one though.

"Sit down, Ruby," Cinder almost commanded. This time, she wasn't going to let anyone go.

Ruby almost squeaked in fear before complying. Being shouted at again wasn't something she needed to experience.

The two sat in silence. Ruby wanted to speak up, but refrained. Maybe it was just better if Cinder vented her anger. **Besides, **Ruby thought, **it's not like I helped before.**

"You know," Cinder said, breaking Ruby from her sadness, "I never had the easiest of lives."

"O-ok," Ruby said carefully. Where Cinder was going with this, Ruby wasn't sure. Also, she was in fear of the woman exploding on her again.

Cinder raised her hand, palm out, and a small puff of flame appeared. Its embers twirled around before fluttering towards the sky. "People were scared of me. Said I was just another freak."

Ruby, on the other hand, wasn't listening. Slowly extending her own arm, she traced her fingers along Cinder's heated hand. "It's pretty… Why would anyone be scared?"

Just looking at the girl's innocent face made Cinder want to let everything spill out. The girl would be scarred if she learnt about anything else though. "It's just unusual, Ruby. I was hurt because of it."

The simple reply was only to mask the full details of what happened. The memory was burned into Cinder's mind. The power she felt at that time was so immense, it was scary. Power like that should not be abused. Cinder only wanted to use it against the people who deserved it. So far, it felt like more and more people did.

"It'll be alright, Cinder. It'll all heal and you'll be happy again." Moving over to Cinder, Ruby rested her hand upon hers. She moved her head so it was right above Cinder's chest and waited. The rhythmic beating of Cinder's heart filled her ear. "It's still beating. As long as it's there, it's not over. It's what my mommy used to always say."

Even after the death of her mother, she still managed to keep going. There was just an undying happiness that Ruby could clutch onto at the worst of times, she had realised. She didn't want pity, just to keep on going. One flicker of hope that there was always something worth living for.

Ruby had helped prove that the world had some good left in it.

"Thanks, Ruby." Cinder glanced up and around. There was a flicker of hope, and it lay just beyond the treeline of this desolate town. No doubt that the raiders occupied the outskirts of the town. If they got past them, they had a clear path to Vale. Ruby would need training, but the thought of it gave Cinder hope that she could start afresh.

"Ruby, do you want to become a huntress?"

Ruby's ears perked up. "Of course I do!"

"We should get training then. One way or the other, we're getting to Vale." Cinder couldn't help but beam when Ruby's face lit up. In that one moment, it seemed as if the problems had left Ruby completely.

That is until her face fell back to a frown. "I don't have a weapon!"

"I have a few swords in my house. I know the perfect one though." Without speaking another word, Cinder pulled Ruby along back to the house. It was a surprise to see the older girl so keen on anything.

When they arrived back, Ruby noticed a large wooden box for the first time next to the door. Cinder, almost eagerly, laid it on her bed and opened it. The sight made Ruby jump, both from excitement and surprise.

"Scarlet Bloom!"

Her mother's weapon was sitting there. It had been Ruby's favourite for its simplistic yet effective design. There was no blood on the blade either, it looked brand new.

Only the stains of the memories tainted the weapon.

"I found it next to someone's body two days ago. You know it?"

"It was mommy's…"

Ruby almost didn't feel worthy as she took it in her grasp. It was just as light as she remembered it, the hilt fitting comfortably into her hands. It felt like hers, but it wasn't. As far as she was concerned, it never would be.

"I can't use it."

"Why not?"

Ruby laid the sword back in the box and backed away. "It's all I have left of my mommy. This too." Ruby pulled a heart-shaped necklace from her shirt and looked at it. "That weapon has her heart in it, she said. It should only be used by her."

"I see." Cinder took note of how Ruby was maturing by not accepting the weapon. Only it wasn't the right choice, Cinder was determined to prove that. Perhaps that thing on her neck would help. "That's a nice locket, Ruby. Do you know what's inside it?"

"Inside?"

Well, **almost **maturing.

Cinder slowly leaned over and took the necklace in her grasp. Ruby blushing from the slender fingers brushing against her neck. The locket was a simple, gold one, smooth texture with nothing else to it, in the shape of a heart. The locket popped up when Cinder pulled slightly, and one tiny, folded slip of paper fell out.

Ruby looked dumbfounded. **Why did mom never tell me? ** Or better yet: **Why did I never think to pull it?! **

Cinder opened and analysed the crumpled note. It was a quote, written entirely in calligraphy. Just the perfection of every letter, the attention to detail already gave it an air of importance. Allowing Ruby to see over her shoulder, they both began reading it. Their hearts warming with every word.

**It's not the wilting rose that should be fretted over. It's the blooming rose that should be focused on. **

**Fight on, no matter what, my little rose. **

"You see, Ruby," Cinder said, shifting to look right into Ruby's eyes, "Your mother wants you to fight for the future."

Ruby got the implication and took Scarlet Bloom in her hands. Fulfilling her purpose would be achieved using it. It wasn't a part of her mother that was being dismissed by the usage of this weapon; Ruby was just fighting with that part of her.

"You have potential, Ruby. With training, you could probably outshine that 'child prodigy' Weiss Schnee."

"Weiss who?" Ruby asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Schnee, as in the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. She's twelve years old belongs to them, which is one of the reasons she gets so much publicity." Cinder pulled out a magazine pointed to the cover. Icy blue eyes with an asymmetric, white ponytail completed the look of the girl. "Her sister's always overshadowed too, poor girl."

"I know I can be better than her! Come on, we should start now!" Ruby cried, fiddling with the single dust chamber.

"I'll be right there!" Cinder called as Ruby darted out of the door. **So excitable… ** Cinder couldn't force a smile though because she had just remembered something. It sat on her desk and laughed at her every second she was with Ruby. Well, it probably did. She hadn't opened the letter yet. Hell, she hadn't looked at it in days for one reason: the sender of the message.

**To: Cinder Fall.**

**From: Roman Torchwick.**

* * *

**A/N: Took a while, I know, but I wasn't sure which direction I wanted to go in this chapter. I was originally just going to wait until I sat down and thought about what I was going to do and this was the result. So... hope you enjoyed. It wasn't going to be an on-going story, but almost 20 favourites and follows in a day or two really surprised me. **

**Another thing, this probably won't become my main story. It will probably update every week or so but my main fic is From Black to White, which I will be updating next. Expect that in three days to a week depending on how long it is and whether I can get into what I'm writing. Remember to review, favourite and follow if you enjoyed, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Bid my blood to run, before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become." **

Another morning, another day in this small dystopia. One month since it had happened. It had been that long since either Ruby or Cinder had seen another live person. Sometimes, they leaned into each other in hope of hearing the other's heart, just so they could be reminded that there was still life. Besides them, there was nothing.

Cinder stirred before her eyes were greeted by the same cracked ceiling she always awoke to. Sitting up, she glanced at the clock – 5:37am. She had thought that the separation which haunted this place would at least give some quiet, enough for a good night's sleep. Unfortunately, every nightmare screamed at her to wake up from the temporary escape.

Every time she fell asleep, it almost felt that she could block out the problems. The pressure of supporting Ruby, the loneliness she still felt, the letter from Torchwick…

The letter lay there on her desk, untouched. She didn't want to touch it anyway. Roman was always pestering her about her decision. Last time she had met him, she had indefinitely postponed the answer. A decision like this would take a lot of time to make, considering Ruby.

**"Please, join me Cinder. There won't be a rat on Remnant who could stand up to what we can create." **

Torchwick wanted her to join him. Simple, yet so difficult. Dragging Ruby with her through every transition wouldn't just be taken for granted with the young girl. She had experienced enough change already, the last thing she needed was to be raised under Torchwick's light.

Groaning, Cinder rolled out of bed. Walking over to the letter she grimaced at the name: **Roman Torchwick.** It made Cinder's skin crawl. She didn't even like the man, he was blinded by greed. **If only he got a chance to see the real me. **

That cocky smirk when he first approached her sickened her. If only he saw the fire beyond her exterior. Then he'd be quivering with fear. She would see to it that, one day, he would be.

Cinder rested her hands on the smooth paper. Her thumb trailed up the back of it, flicking it open. She tipped the letter out and stared. Did she really want to read it? Did she still want to associate herself with Torchwick?

"Hey, you're awake!"

Cinder jumped and dropped the note on the desk before spinning around. "Hello, Ruby." She cursed herself for sounding so anxious.

"What's that?" Ruby said, stepping closer to Cinder, causing the older women's nervousness to peak.

"Um… It's an old gas bill, that's all it is." Cinder stuffed the note back in the envelope and turned back to Ruby. "The last one before** it **happened."

"Oh." Ruby skipped over and took Cinder's hand. "Well, let's get the day started if it doesn't matter!"

**She's so hyperactive. Usually I don't bother with children like this. **Cinder smiled. "I'll get you some milk." **Yet with her, she's so different. **

"Yay!" Ruby gave Cinder a quick hug before running back outside. She liked the quiet; she had never really made any friends. If it wasn't such a desolate wasteland, it would have felt like heaven to Ruby. Family oriented, that's what she was. Her devotion to her mother had left her with no thought of making friends. Besides Summer, Cinder was the only one she had frequently talked to. She never had more than one at once either.

"Ruby."

Ruby fell backwards on the slightly burned grass and sighed. **In fact, I talked to her so much; I'm starting to hear her right now. **

"Ruby…"

**Wait… **

"Ruby!"

Ruby jumped and turned to her left. Her mother was there. The smooth cascade of hair travelled down her back, her kind smile was there. It was just how she remembered Summer. Even Scarlet Bloom sat in her sheath.

"Mommy!" Without thinking, Ruby leaped forward, trying to grasp the warmth again. The attempt only ended with her falling face first into the grass. Confusion and hurt, both physical and internal, were mixed on her face as she turned back around. Sure, Summer was still there but Ruby could see what was going on. Her body was translucent and rays of light shone through her body.

A hallucination, of course.

Summer almost floated towards Ruby, causing the younger girl to retreat slightly. "I'm nothing to be afraid of, Ruby Rose." Kneeling down, Summer encased her hands around Ruby's. So much so that Ruby could almost feel the heat transferring to her hand.

"Why are you here?" Ruby's disappointment was evident that her mother wasn't actually there. Still, she tried to grasp onto her mother in an attempt to hold her close.

"To tell you one thing." Summer's eyes clouded over and she leaned close. So close that Ruby could pinpoint every feature on her face. Her small nose and the way her lips were always upturned at the edges. The round silver eyes, reminiscent to Ruby's, had always been her defining feature.

"What is it?"

Summer leaned into Ruby and said, "One day, you're going to have to choose your own path and become your own person."

"What do you mean?"

"There comes a time when you arrive at a crossroad. Only you, Ruby Rose, can decide which way you go. It all depends which destination you want to end up at." The way she spoke, the **words **she spoke, were exactly like Summer's. Only, the real Summer didn't fade away after speaking.

"Mommy, don't go! What do you mean?" Ruby futilely waved her hand around, only feeling the cold, morning air rush through her fingers rather than her mother.

"I'm retiring to a better place for now. Until next time, my little rose."

Then she was gone.

Ruby sat, stumped at what had just transpired. **Have I gone crazy!? **She groaned in exasperation and fell back onto the ground. **Only you, Ruby Rose, can decide which way you go**. Her mother had forgotten about Cinder helping her, unless she purposely singled her out.

**No! **To Ruby, Cinder was a good person. Admittedly she had a temper, but she didn't have a reason to help this young, decaying soul. Signs of real fondness showed who she really was. Anyway, the appearance of 'her mother' had been a vision. Did it actually mean anything?

"Breakfast's ready, Ruby!"

"Ah!" Ruby jumped at the sudden voice. Spinning around, she noticed that Cinder was only a feet away from her. Her boots echoed as she walked across the cobbles of the path, only to be replaced by rustles when she stopped in front of Ruby.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost. Is something wrong?" Cinder kneeled over and drew her hand across the younger girl's cheeks, almost shivering at the coldness. Her eyes were wider than usual too.

Leaning back, Ruby caught a glimpse of herself in Cinder's eyes. Even through the fire in them, the way she was trembling was too noticeable even to her. The way her face almost seem frozen in a state of shock could be seen too.

"It's nothing." To prevent any more questions, Ruby leaned closer, almost hesitantly. Only this time, she didn't fall through. Cinder was real enough for her to wrap her arms around and just savour the fact that she was actually real. Her mother may not have actually been there just then.

But the words she spoke were very real to Ruby.

* * *

**Several hours later…**

Searing flames surrounded her. The way the flames wisped towards her, almost beckoning her, frightened Ruby. Flames she had always cowered from. Hungry flames which swallowed whatever got in their way.

Ruby was their next course.

She tried taking one step towards the flames only to be forced back by the intense heat. The dust attack in her sword would only momentarily disperse the flames before the gap closed again. Droplets of sweat were trickling down the back of her neck, and not just from the uneasiness of being imprisoned.

There was only one escape route but she didn't have the bravery. Facing problems head-on was a necessary skill for a huntress. That's exactly what Ruby needed to do, literally.

Closing her eyes, she felt her breath hitch in her throat. Other droplets of water streamed down her face, coming from her eyes. In fact, Ruby could swear that they weren't reaching the ground. "Mommy…" Her whispers further compounded her self-doubt. Strength was leaving her, if it was there at all. She had been right before, she was not strong enough for her mother.

**No!** Ruby struggled to her feet. Even if it killed her, she would prove to herself that she was worthy of continuing the 'Rose' name. From every ancestor dating back to the dawn of her family, the legacy wouldn't end here. To Ruby, it was all condensed into one thought: **I will make her proud. **

She crouched, bowing her head and gritting her teeth. If she could concentrate, then speed would become her ally. With a determined, admittedly slightly shaky, cry; she lunged forward. Her vision was blurred with red. Suddenly she felt weightless, like she was in space. The heat was barely noticeable during that time. The sensation was short-lived though as she slid across the ground seconds later. Blinded, seared and fatigued, but she was alive.

That was why she felt fulfilled.

From a distance, the young girl lying in the grass with dissipating rose petals and flickering embers fluttering around her would have looked picturesque. It certainly did to Cinder, who was proud as to what she got out of Ruby. She wanted to give Ruby a break, but what would that do for an aspiring huntress.

"Your training isn't over yet, Ruby." Cinder wore her harsh expression as she stood over the younger girl.

A wheeze, a cough and a small sob was her reply. The woman's features fell as she sank beside the incapacitated girl. Perhaps she was being a little too demanding of the ten year old. It was a beautiful day, for once, with the sun burning high overhead. Its rays of warmth no doubt discomforted Ruby even more.

Even Cinder appreciated the change in weather as she felt the light breeze cause the grass to tickle her bare legs. Ruby, kitted out in full combat gear, didn't feel the same kind of solace. Maybe she was being too unfair. She only wanted what's best for Ruby. **That's exactly why I should be pushing her. **

To extract every piece of potential from such a young girl, she would have to urge Ruby to keep trying. That's what would be best for her. Ruby Rose, at least to Cinder, was a long term project that needed constant work. From that work, would emerge a perfect and ruthless finished product.

Exactly what a huntress should be.

Even with those thoughts dominating her head, her hand subconsciously travelled up Ruby's arm until it reached her hair where she softly stroked through the locks, her fingers revelling in each individual soft strand. Despite the sweat, Cinder still liked it.

**What am I doing!? **Cinder jerked her arm back and frowned. Any affection she showed was a weakness, her parents used to tell her. Being helpful or giving someone much-needed leverage was not affection but **this **was too far. Ruby shouldn't need this; she needed to become a real huntress.

"Don't give up. You're mother wouldn't want that!" Cinder didn't intend to sound that insensitive, but that had suddenly become her most obscured thought.

Ruby, to Cinder's delight, rolled onto her stomach. She used the sword to push herself up and just stood there. It looked as if any slight movement would knock her off balance, like a decrypted statue.

The fact that she was standing was enough for Cinder.

Slowly rising to her feet, Cinder walked away from Ruby. The fire was already leaving her palm as her frustration grew.** My parents and Torchwick see me as a weakling. **Cinder thrust her arm forward and the first jet of flame exploded from her hand. **I'll show them! **

Ruby had no choice but to cower under the oncoming flame. Fatigue was settling in. So much so that she couldn't hold up against more flames.

**BANG!**

The grass in front of her was charred black and smoke rose into the sky. "Get up and face them!"

Ruby couldn't look Cinder in the eyes for a number of reasons, but one glimpse would have shown the furious fire flaring behind those windows to her very soul. Ruby, with discreet tears forming, just wanted to get it over with.

Another heave and Ruby was back on her feet, her sword low and eyes glancing around. She wasn't distracted enough to miss the fist fireball as she slashed through it and dispersed it. Same with the second. The third was quick and its remains stung Ruby's face. Every attack was forcing her back and causing her grip to loosen. She didn't think too much of it. Cinder hurting her was a preposterous thought.

More blasts followed and Cinder was unrelenting in them. She was blinded by rage. Every flame was becoming a release of her anger, only to be replaced and doubled with every negative thought of her parents and her weakness. "I am not weak!"

Piling every inch of anger into her strike, she unleashed a large jet of flame**. **The flames swirled around each other and arrowed straight at Ruby, sending the sword spiralling from her grip. Cinder noticed this just a fraction too late as she let out one more attack. Her eyes widened. Time slowed as the error caught up with her.

A scream of agony.

Ruby fell onto her back, howling like a wounded animal.

Cinder stopped and stared. It was all she could do as her body wouldn't move. She had done this, it was **her **fault. **This must be a nightmare.**

It wasn't.

Ruby was writhing on the ground, clutching her now reddened hands. Her eyes bled with the very indescribable pain she was feeling. Cinder was having trouble processing the scene over Ruby's piercing cries.

"No." Cinder refused to accept it. In a self-righteous showing of power and immorality to disprove her weakness, she had shown her true colours. Now, even Ruby saw her for what she was.

Cinder Fall wasn't weak, she was a monster.

She turned away from the injured girl and ran towards to the woods. "How weak am I? Running from my problems." It didn't matter at that moment. Staying there would just become another ghost that would haunt her.

Ruby's sobs only grew louder when she saw Cinder running. "Why don't you care!?"

Cinder just kept running, not wanting to face it.

Her eyes were clouded from regret.

Ruby screamed. The last thing she needed was emotional turmoil to match the agony. Neither of which she had suffered before, only increasing the severity. Apprehensively, she raised her hands. It made her sick in her throat. The burns were gruesome and she couldn't stop the salty tears running onto them, stinging them further.

Each movement strained every fibre in her body. "Mommy, I want to come with you!" Her screams almost weren't hers. The mixture of pain and cries distorted her speech. If this was what it meant to be living and breathing, Ruby wanted to join her mother in this 'better place'. "Take me with you!" she screamed, raising her hands towards the sky.

**What the…? **

Ruby looked at her hands again. The burn almost seemed to be fading and new skin was simply appearing. Her small hands cast a pretty glow into her eyes. Now that she thought about it, they weren't hurting much anymore.

"Mommy called this an 'aura'," she said.

All of a sudden, it wasn't the incident which stuck in her mind. It was Cinder. She had run off and Ruby needed to find her before anything bad happened. The anguish was unlike anything she had felt, but it came from somewhere deep down. This monster had almost possessed her for a second and **forced **her to attack. It must have.

The real Cinder, who had saved her, would never do that willingly.

* * *

Why? That was the question Cinder asked herself. Why did she do it? Why did she hurt Ruby?

Why was she here?

If she couldn't keep a young soul safe then there was no point.

Her eyes returned to her hands. They were meant as a human's necessity, not a monster's weapon. These hands that already caused so much suffering to those around her in a bid to protect herself.

**Every scream. **

"No, please."

**Every injury.**

"Make it stop!"

**Every death.**

Cinder crumpled to the floor. She even stunned herself with her sobs. Tears were almost being shed from someone who had spent eons trying to prove her worth. **Is this girl more important than that? **"Ruby Rose," she said, the words coming out shaky. Such a delicate name, one which Cinder needed to remember it. She would surely hear a lot more of it. 

If she ever saw her again.

Quiet rustling caught her attention. Raiders were the first thing that came to her. She wasn't in the mood for a fight. Maybe they would stop these new emotions.

"Cinder!"It was even worse though.

It was Ruby's voice.

"Are you ok?" Ruby's footsteps continued until she was standing right over Cinder. Determination was evident on her face. Much to the obliviousness of Cinder who couldn't even look at her.

"I'm so sorry." Cinder hadn't even meant to say it. It was automatic, yet strangely sincere. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm a monster."

"Mommy, my hands are okay," Ruby said, trying to hold her hands in front of Cinder's face.

The older woman just stared at the ground, silently willing the tears not to fall at the name Ruby used. "I'm not your mother, Ruby. I'm no better than the Grimm. Please, leave me here."

Ruby was not to give up easily. Carefully she clutched Cinder's warm cheeks and directed the woman's gaze at her. Just as Cinder was about to recoil out of her grip, Ruby shocked her.

She leaned in and kissed her.

Soft lips against her own. It was like nothing Cinder had ever experienced. Not so much the contact, but the implications behind it. Forgiveness and care were definitely present.

**What about love? **

The thought of the word finally caused Cinder to break down. The droplets finally escaped her eyes and ran down her rose-red cheeks. Surely not, Ruby was only ten and she was seventeen. What if Ruby cared about her as a family member?

Like a mother.

It only lasted a second, but Ruby pulled away and smiled. Her face was flushed as well when she spoke. "You're not a monster. You have a heart," she said, poking at Cinder's chest. "Mommy always used to say that if someone's heart is still beating, they have a chance."

So there the two sat, Ruby holding onto her mother and Cinder thinking about the spoken words. It was a strange role reversal. Yet, Cinder felt strangely happy now. The tears were still there but so was a new desire to continue.

That's when Cinder realised she needed Ruby.

If this one ten year old could keep her grounded, then she was definitely important. No matter what Cinder needed, Ruby would always be her to priority. This time, she didn't want to let the rose girl go. Her sister, Yang, didn't matter and nor did Qrow. Cinder would make sure that Ruby would remain hers so they could both continue.

**Maybe Torchwick can help with that**, Cinder thought.

* * *

**A/N: I have returned! Sorry to keep you guys waiting for a new chapter. I originally intended to finish Chapter 10 of From Black to White before I completely ignored my entire thought process and decided that this story should be updated once per week on Sundays. Unfortunately, writer's block prevented a Sunday release so here it is and I will attempt to resume normal service. Speaking of From Black to White, the next chapter is about 3/4, give or take, completed so that should be up in about two or three days. Also, if there are no updates from either story then an entirely new fic could be in the works (check my profile for a list). **

**Additionally, to answer a reviewer, this isn't entirely a romance story. It is more focused on the family-like bond/love these two develop and share while also showing how it strengthens them as individuals. I am planning a sequel fic to this which takes in the RWBY canon timeline. That fic would focus on the romance between the two. **

**Another reviewer answer is that I don't have plans for a PyrrhaxRuby fic, and I don't foresee me writing it. You never know though, especially if I find a desirable angle to take on it if I'm planning to make it a long fic. What I might consider is a collection of one-shots/two-shots exploring different romances between RWBY character's which reviewers can decide (if I can ever be bothered, that is). **

**Thanks to all, remember to review, favourite and follow if you enjoyed. I will see you whenever I update next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream or maybe it's inside of me. Stop this monster!**

**CLANG! **The hammer crashed down against the bent metal, the heat causing sweat to drip from her forehead. It fell from her hair onto the scorching metal, only to sizzle away on contact. She had been slaving for days in this rundown blacksmith's hut trying to make an adequate weapon for Ruby. Scarlet Bloom would, to Cinder, not be enough for her plans.

It had been three years now. Three years of gruelling strengthening and physical, as well as emotional, building. Lord knew how many bandit-occupied areas there were outside this small town, so they needed to be ready.

It had also been three years since Cinder had started what she dubbed as her 'five year plan'. Ruby had been constantly toughened and trained to fit Cinder's vision. Due to this, there relationship had been sidelined yet it couldn't help but show sometimes. Shaping her wasn't easy either – her buoyant nature made sure of that. Every day however, Cinder could see improvement. The cracks from the loss of Summer were slowly being paved over. Cinder saw a fighter materialising before her eyes.

She knew that wouldn't be enough though. It would only work if she built up more people, which was why she had inconsistently been going back and forth with Torchwick over the last three years. She and Ruby alone wouldn't be enough, they needed more help and each of them needed to be as brutal as the last.

Why was she doing this though? It was a question she asked herself everyday and more so when she was alone in the hut. The answer had been uncertain at first, but Cinder grew surer of it every time she asked herself.

"People need to be punished for their ridicule and hate."

She grew more confident every time she spoke those words. It all came down to humanity unbalancing the preset equality of Remnant. The hate she felt for those narcissistic pigs was the fuel to her fire. Anger had slowly consumed her after the bandit raid, only Ruby almost kept it at bay all this time.

**Almost. **

Cinder ended up taking out her anger on Ruby from time to time. It was rare, but it did help remind the both of them that Cinder hadn't lost her intentions.

"One day, I'll show them. All their power will mean nothing then," Cinder said as she wiped her hands on her dress.

"Did you say something, Cinder?"

Cinder slowly turned, brushing her face as she did. Ruby was at the entrance, clutching her mother's weapon. Dirt coated her dress and her hair was matted, no doubt she had been practising. Cinder smiled at that.

"Just reminding myself of people like those bandits," Cinder said. There was no reason to hide it. She knew well that Ruby hated the bandits and people like that as much as she did. Sadness had since been replaced by a sole emotion that gave Ruby a reason to fight – vengeance.

"Okay. You got another letter, by the way, from that Torchwick guy," Ruby said as she walked towards Cinder. The younger girl could almost feel the heat radiating from the woman's skin.

"Thank you." Cinder took the letter and almost eagerly opened it.

**Cinder,**

**I had some men scout the outside of the town. If you're going to get to Vale, you'll need to go through a bandit camp first of all. They'll be easy enough to take out now, and then prepare for Vale afterwards. **

**I'll meet you and your 'project' then for completion.**

**Roman. **

It was almost time for action.

"Is it finished yet?" Ruby asked sadly as she peered around Cinder to look at the half-finished weapon. The latter quickly stuffed the letter into her pocket.

"Just about." Cinder sighed and rested her hand on Ruby's sheath. "You can't keep clinging onto remainders from your past. It's only holding you back and you need to move forward. You have to choose your own path Ruby."

Clearly, Ruby didn't see the contradiction in the statement. That, Cinder was happy about. She was deterring her from her old roots to lead her on a path which Cinder had already chosen.

Ruby stopped and looked at Cinder. Only she didn't see the raven-haired girl, she saw Summer.

"You're going to have to choose your own path."

Then she was gone, and Cinder took her place.

Ruby bowed her head, her eyes refusing to look at Cinder's hand. It felt as if Scarlet Bloom was the last thing she had left of her mother. Fighting with her was what kept Ruby fighting, in her opinion. But they both said that her own path was to be chosen, so maybe it would be better if she started afresh.

Putting her own hand on Cinder's Ruby nodded. "You're right. Tell me when it's finished."

She turned around and began to leave, leaving Cinder muttering to herself as she returned to work. "This weapon is fit for a killer. Hopefully that will help in a way."

Ruby reached the outside and sighed as she allowed the pleasant breeze to wash over her. Her silver orbs became fixed on the sunset. A gentle purple haze accompanied the golden glow. Small strokes of red were painted around the sun in a majestic array of colour.

Summer had always loved the sunset.

Ruby sighed as she pulled out Scarlet Bloom. She began walking, and walking. Each step feeling longer and more excruciating. The past was holding her back, she knew, but it was not something she could break away from. In the end, every ending is a new beginning **I will always love you, mom. **Ruby raised her arm. **But this is for the best. **

She brought her arm down and plunged the sword into the dirt.

Collapsing back, she allowed the fading warmth to consume her. The vanishing rays of sunlight bounced of the stainless, silver blade of her mother's weapon and into Ruby's eyes, obscuring her vision. Ruby, covering her eyes, swore she could see Summer alongside Scarlet Bloom with a disappointed look on her face.

Then the last of the light faded over the horizon, and she was gone.

* * *

"It's finished!" Cinder brandished her weapon in front of her. It was a fairly standard weapon to her, a simple sword with a sickle-like hook at the bottom of the hilt. It was nearly as long as her arm yet felt extremely light, something Ruby would take to well.

Funny, Cinder didn't feel that the weapon was an extension of her. No, it wasn't because she used her aura in combat or that it wasn't built **for **her. It was because the sword was not made with any other purpose besides violence. However, the talk of a weapon being near useless when the wielder didn't feel connected to it was rubbished by Cinder. To her, every weapon had one purpose.

And that was to kill.

"Ruby?" Cinder called again. The younger girl had not returned since she had walked out, and it didn't look like she was answering either.

She stepped out and relished in the cold air of the night. The stars dotted the sky like dozens of tiny crystals. The moon, on the other hand, was shattered. It broke the majesty of a flawless image.

It reminded Cinder of this town.

One they would be leaving soon.

It didn't take long to spot Ruby. She was lying nearly motionless on her back, the sword planted firmly in front of her. The look on her face only showed uncertainty, she hadn't even left the sword at all.

Silently, Cinder moved and sat alongside Ruby. She didn't even seem to notice her until Cinder allowed her hand to drift to drift to Ruby's shoulder. The touch was a magnet to Ruby, as she sat up and pulled herself closer to Cinder.

The older girl couldn't help but smile at Ruby. Even through everything they had been through, she still deeply cared about Cinder, and the feeling was mutual too. Her intention wasn't to grow closer to this child. She was glad she did though; she would be getting retribution because of it.

Was there more than that though?

Cinder shook her head as the thought of loving Ruby sneaked into her mind. Of course she didn't, she **couldn't. **Then what did she feel? It wasn't like anything she had felt before, especially with another girl, even if she was this young.

Her head turned and she found her eyes locked with Ruby's. The moonlight almost seemed to make her eyes glow. The adorable look that could, even to Cinder, lift you up. It would have been the perfect time to lean in, to close the distance.

**Control yourself! **

"We're going to have to get up early tomorrow," Cinder said, edging away from Ruby. Something neither of them wanted to happen.

"Where are we going?" Ruby said, tracing unfathomable shapes in the dirt as if she wasn't listening.

"To Vale," Cinder said. Upon seeing Ruby's eyes jump up to her in surprise, she added, "But we need to take out the bandits and prepare first." She made an effort to avoid the word 'kill'.

"That'll be easy! I mean, I can finally see Yang and Qrow again."

Cinder paused. The pure joy that lined Ruby's every word made her do so. In Cinder's plan, they weren't going to meet her sister and uncle. Cinder contemplated for a moment. No matter what excuse she used, Ruby wouldn't take it well.

"I can't wait for you to meet them. It'll be like we're one big family again!"

"Um, Ruby?" Cinder tried to protest but the young girl had already found her way into her arms.

Sighing contently, Ruby whispered, "Thank you, Cinder."

**Oh no**. Cinder had a real job to do now. The only good Ruby had left to hang onto was Yang and Qrow. Without them, her innocence would surely be crushed by a lack of anything to fight for. The girl would lose the light.

But create the dark…

Cinder would get to witness the side of Ruby she **wanted **to see. She'd wait until tomorrow, just before their attack. Her mind had been forcefully made up.

**Ruby will become mine tomorrow.**

* * *

The sun was rising in Vale. Its expanding rays caused the water to twinkle in the early morning light. It wasn't so pleasant for everyone, as to Roman Torchwick, another day past was another day wasted.

He resided in a warehouse on the docks. He, some men and a Bullhead were the only inhabitants. It wasn't because it was the only safe place; Vale was untouched by bandit activity. But, as a master criminal, he needed to stay low.

"I couldn't have just gone and found another powerful girl, could I?" Roman complained as she slammed his cane on his desk. He didn't have anything he needed to start spreading terror through Vale. He needed men, money, and killing machines. The last one was what Cinder was and it was the only reason he had waited over three years for her.

Also, there was a subliminal power struggle between the two which had not been won, with neither referring to the other as their superior. Admittedly, if fear was going to do the best job, then Cinder would be the leader. She could scare people into working with her, while Roman was more cunning. But fear seemed to work more these days.

He knew the reason Cinder was still there, and it was because of the girl she had found. At first, Roman had been more than unconvinced, but Cinder insisted that this girl would become their best. All she need was to be 'completed'.

Roman turned back around jumped. There was his partner, back sooner than expected.

"Don't scare me like that, Neo," Roman said, adjusting his bowler hat from the scare. His partner, Neo, was the only other resident of the building. She also had a tendency to appear unexpectedly, being Roman's personal mailwoman.

Neo simply handed Roman a note, undoubtedly from Cinder, before walking off without saying a word. Probably to go back to bed.

Roman growled and tore open the letter. Maybe he would receive clarification now. It would have been long overdue.

**Roman,**

**Ruby and I are preparing. After we kill the bandits, we'll set off for Vale soon after. Have everything ready for when I arrive. **

**Cinder. **

Grinning, Roman glanced over at a pile of wires and vials of dust lying on a table. He had hoped this would be used sooner, but now he was happy that it was going to be used at all.

* * *

It was time.

There was no time to bask in the warm weather of the calm serenity. Today was all about hurt, and the infliction of it. Cinder wouldn't rest until their blood had been spilt.

They were at the tree line. Beyond it, there was a group of bandits. Probably the same ones that destroyed the town. It would make this all the sweeter for Cinder.

Ruby was shaking. Whether it was because of the nerves or eagerness, Cinder couldn't say. There was just one more blockade on the road, one that shouldn't pose as much of a threat.

"After we beat them, we'll prepare then leave for Vale afterwards. We'll meet Torchwick there." Cinder looked down at Ruby, expecting obedience.

What she got was a confused expression. "Who is Torchwick?"

"We're meeting him in Vale."

"What about Yang and Uncle Qrow?"

**It's time to tell her… **Cinder turned away, not wanting to look Ruby in the face as she spoke her predetermined lie. "Ruby, Roman told me they don't want to see you." She bit her lip after speaking. Lying was never this hard for her.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked dejectedly.

"They don't feel you'd be useful enough without Summer." Cinder snuck a glance at Ruby before adding, "They think you're worthless."

Looking right at her, Cinder had mixed feelings towards what she saw. Ruby's eyes had darkened considerably, banishing the usual shine which they contained. Her fists and jaw were clenched and she was shaking. Anger looked to be showing wherever it could as if it was waiting to escape.

**Worthless**. The word exploded in Ruby's head. So many times she had doubted herself for being just that. Now there was her own family, confirming it. It had felt as if a malevolent wind had blown around her, and now only one thing remained in her mind.

**I'm not worthless. I'll prove it! **

She yanked her hood up, concealing her eyes. Her hand grabbed the hilt of her weapon and she burst into the trees without waiting for Cinder.

"Ruby! You'll get yourself killed!" Cinder shouted as she attempted to follow. But all she could see were trees and a cloud of rose petals. She kept on running until she heard a harsh voice which stopped her instantly.

"What do you want, you little bitch?" Cinder didn't recognize the loud voice, so it must have been a bandit. He must have been talking to Ruby.

Some inaudible mumbling later, and the same bandit shouted, "How dare you, I'm going to-"

He didn't finish his sentence; a howl of pain cut him off.

"Quick! Kill the freak!" A different bandit this time. The shrill sounds of swords being unsheathed, followed by gruff battle cries, had Cinder fearing the worst. She broke into a run, determined not to let anything bad happen.

As she got closer, more sounds could be heard. The whooshing of swords cutting through hair, the sound of cold metal plunging into flesh and the cries which ensued.

Leaping out of the trees, Cinder primed her flames. But what she saw was quite extraordinary.

Bodies. Blood. Weapons. They were all scattered on the ground. Petals were dancing all around them. All of the bandits were all dead. Cinder counted seven bodies, maybe some had escaped. Only one was standing tall, and that was Ruby Rose.

Her blade was pointed at a downed bandit, who was crawling backwards. He had a gaping wound in his chest.

"Please, I'll do anything. I have a wife and kids."

"An eye for an eye," Ruby said simply. "You killed my mother and now you'll pay."

Raising her sword, she brought it high above her head.

Cinder closed her eyes, but her mind still saw it perfectly. The sword dropped, earning a bloodcurdling scream. Then silence.

She was no stranger to violence, but never this brutal. Especially not from a thirteen year old. Yet, Cinder felt an emotion she knew she'd feel – pride. She was proud that Ruby had reached her potential emotionally.

**Anger is your greatest weapon, and also your greatest enemy. **

Ruby suddenly fell backwards with a hard thud. Her sword followed suit with a loud clattering, causing the remaining Nevermore to disperse. It was when Cinder rushed to help that she saw what Ruby had really become.

Her face was dotted with red patches, which gradually trickled down her cheeks. Her cloak was darkened in some places and her clothes were stained also. Her sword, however, was painted in a thick scarlet coat. The metallic smell filled her nostrils, causing her to gag.

"I am not worthless, you see," Ruby said, in a gruff voice with closed eyes. After sighing, she added in a small voice which Cinder was used to, "I'm sorry, mom."

Cinder felt mystified. Was Ruby talking to her or her mother? What was this new personality that had emerged? Would it be Ruby's rise or her fall? None of them could be answered, but Cinder could gather one thing.

That was that things were going to be different now.

Cinder wasn't sure if she had made the right choice.

* * *

**A/N: Actually updated on time... very late, admittedly (UK time), but still on a Sunday nonetheless! Sorry for not updating last week by the way**, **I was on holiday and was strained for time so I could only complete the latest chapter in my other fic. I will try to get one out every Sunday for you guys while From Black to White may take two weeks per chapter (although I'm trying to shorten them for a weekly update (tell me your thoughts on that idea by the way)). Hell, if you think that some of the ideas on my profile are better than let me know and I might it on hold if that many want to see something else.**

**Phew, I feel this is the strongest chapter so far in terms of plot and stuff. Also, this story may fall into the M-rated soon if I decide to add more blood and gore etc. Additionally, I feel this is a good time to mention that Ruby will be OOC from this point on. I also just had to throw Neo in there (sorry). Unfortunately, I return to school this Tuesday too so I apologize if this means more delays, but I will try and push thanks to the support some of you guys have shown. Knowing people want to read it makes me want to write more.**

**Next chapter will introduce another familiar character to raise tensions too. Check back sometime on September 7th for Chapter 5. Remember to review, follow and favourite if you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
